


Those Words Said

by thegenericwriter



Series: Benlos Soulmate Fics [2]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, media, sequel but can be read alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegenericwriter/pseuds/thegenericwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a year of dating Ben is just waiting for the words, 'I love you'.<br/>After a year of dating the media decide Carlos isn't good enough.<br/>Ben thinks they're wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Words Said

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd but hopefully you enjoy it  
> This has actually been finished for over two weeks now but I'm bad at editing and uploading :/  
> Technically a sequel to 'waiting for those words but it can be read alone as long as you understand they're soul mates.  
> Thanks :)

_"Young King Benjamin graduates with class from Auradon Prep as class valedictorian."_ Carlos read aloud from the front page of the Auradon news. _"Joined by his soulmate, Carlos De Vil, age 17, at the graduation ball, the two stole the spotlight for the night and we are once again reminded of the ever approaching reign of the new generation. The question is if popularity makes up for lack of experience and if the more conservative citizens will stand for a villains' child on the throne. Either way, it's shaping up to be anything but smooth sailing for the pair but we wish them all the best in their ventures. S.W Prince."_ He set the newspaper on his lap, "It's nice she wished us well." He spoke with humour in his voice. The two had known and discussed their opposition many times, it was old news. However the idea of a king having a soulmate and marrying someone else would be even more so. 

"I know I don't have any experience, but why do they mention your background every time. You left that behind when you came here. You are not your mother! Why can't they understand that?" Ben asked in a mix of anger, hysteria, and a tired calm that the two had grown used to over the years. Carlos, from his seat on the plush red love-seat by the window opened his arms and the elder crossed the room to slump into his boyfriends caress. "It's just, I love you so much, so why can't they?" He stared into his boyfriends dark eyes earnestly. Carlos cheeks pinkend; despite Ben's love of affection he still wasn't used to it after almost a year. Instead of an answer, as always, he set a gentle but meaningful kiss on Ben's forehead. Ben sighed slightly but remained smiling, Carlos wasn't brought up with affection and he was willing to wait forever to hear those same words replied if he needed to, as long as it meant he and Carlos could still be together.

\-----

It was a beautiful Saturday and the summer weather had finally come. Ben had whisked Carlos away in a carriage with Dude and a picnic basket. They arrived at the cliff edge in fits of laughter. Carlos took in the view, "It's incredible Ben. Now I wish I'd brought that stupid camera." He admitted; Rays on sunshine falling in golden beams across the grounds of Central Auradon where Ben's family lived. An hour later, full and covered in chocolate from the mix of the mini chocolate war and the heat, the two returned to Ben's home happier than they had been in a while.

"So...?" Ben dragged the word out, unsurely, tugging Carlos gently in the direction of his castle by their connected hands with a grin on his face. Carlos smiled back fondly and allowed himself to be pulled closer to the young king. When they were a breath apart Ben gently bent down and set his forehead on his soulmates'. Their eyes flickered shut and they stood in the serene afternoon sun with smiles on their faces for a few moments of deep affection. "Carlos." Ben whispered his name, taking his other hand in his.

"Yeah?" The younger replied lazily, voice cracking slightly.  
Ben pressed his forehead against Carlos' slightly harder for a second, "I-" he was cut off by a flurry of flashes and the loud calls of the paparazzi that stalked the royal family from where they stood; the closest they could by law. Ben sighed, the moment was gone and he stood back, releasing his boyfriends hands slowly and regretfully. "Do you want to come back to mine?" He asked quietly, gesturing his head towards the castle.  


Carlos laughed at Ben's puppy dog eyes, "Cute, almost convincing - but I actually have stuff to do." He said, "Evie and I are doing our chemistry assignment together and I still need to fix that robot Professor H gave me." He explained with a shrug.  


Ben pouted but nodded, "I suppose being smart and still in school has its drawbacks." He sighed. He pulled Carlos' hand to his mouth and set a gentle kiss on it, ignoring the cameras and winking when his boyfriend laughed at his princely antics. "I'll text you tonight." He promised, waving at his boyfriend as he left with a content sigh before returning to his room and getting bombarded with king behavioural lessons.  
\----  


Ben clicked the picture of he and Carlos outside his palace from that afternoon that he had been alerted of by his phone and opened the article, partly admiring the photo of the two, (lit just right and clearly loving) but mostly impressed at how fast the article had been written.  


_'Prince Ben shares a moment with his beau from the island'_ , he grimaced at the title. Carlos had a name, he wasn't just his hometown. _'Prince Benjamin, 18, was spotted earlier sharing a secret, romantic moment with his soulmate outside his palace after a date with De Vil, 17.'_ It was hardly a secret moment if 5 cameras had caught it but Ben frowned more at the use of surname for Carlos. _'The moment looks sweet but we can only guess what this may have led to had they not been interrupted. Let's hope De Vil's - rough lifestyle doesn't corrupt the prince who had looked all too happy to invite his soulmate to a more private location._ '  


Ben narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists in annoyance. Corruption? They thought Carlos was corrupting him? They had clearly never met Carlos or they would realise he was sweeter than half if not most of the princesses in Auradon. He slammed his laptop shut and fell back into his mountain of pillows.  
He lay there for a few moments when there was a knock at the door that he recognised as his mother. She poked her head in and smiled slightly, taking a step in and closing the heavy door behind her. "Hi sweetie." She greeted, folding her hands regally and smiling at her son.  


"Hi mum." Ben replied quietly, voice muffled from the pillows that had fallen on top of him when he had relaxed. He pulled himself up into a sitting position and his mother joined him on his bed, sitting near the foot by a intricately carved poster.  
Belle was quiet for a second, staring at her hands with furrowed eyebrows as if she was carefully wording her question while Ben sat silently waiting. "Ben..." She started suddenly before trailing off slightly. "I read the newest article. It came up on my feed." She explained. Ben nodded, holding himself back from talking so as to not incur her wrath when annoyed, "You and - Carlos, you've been dating a pretty long time." She said carefully.  


Ben narrowed his eyes, confused where she was heading with this point, "Ten months." He told her unsurely.  
She smiled, "Your father and I were married within ten months of meeting." She said fondly.  
Ben widened his eyes and leant closer to her, "Are you telling me to propose to Carlos? Because I'm not sure we're ready for that, I mean-" he mother cut his embarrassed rambles off with a simple raise of her delicate hand.  
"Of course not." She said evenly, "But you're a teenage boy, and he's your soulmate who you've been dating for almost a year now... I think it wouldn't be unusual if you were to want 'privacy'." She quoted the article.  


Immediately Ben's cheeks blazed red and he gaped, waving his hands wildly, "No no." He quickly interrupted, "I am not getting 'The Talk' from you now Mother." He shook his head stopping Belle in her tracks. "We are not -" he paused ,embarrassed, "We aren't." He said firmly at his suspicious mother. She stared him down for a few seconds, "I'm not even sure... Y'know if he wants to. He hasn't even said if he loves me yet." Ben explained, feeling partly embarrassed that he was waiting for them both to be equally in love when their relationship advanced.  


His mother however saw no wrong in it and went from suspicious to gentle, "Oh sweetheart." She said, setting a soft hand on her sons leg kindly. "Of course he does." He assured her embarrassed child. "It's just that with some people love is hard to understand. You always have your heart on your sleeve. I bet you told him you loved him two weeks into your relationship." She laughed. Ben blushed knowing it had been three days. "It's harder for some people to admit or comprehend. But that doesn't mean they care about you any less." She nodded and clapped her hand on his knee in a reassuring gesture before standing. Ben smiled after her. "Ok so, I just came to check you were being safe," Ben whined loudly with a red face, thanking his lucky stars his dad wasn't here to make it worse, "and to tell you dinner is served." She left the room.  


Ben stared after her before shaking his head trying to calm his blush. His life was so embarrassing.  
\---  


"Hey guys." Ben greeted the gang as he slipped onto the lunch bench beside Carlos, wrapping his arm around the younger and smiled at his friends who greeted him.  


Mal smirked as she set her head in her folded hands and leant forward, "So that article last night." She said dangerously. Jay laughed and punched Carlos' arm who looked to his lap and blushed as if it was an inside joke.  
Ben groaned, "Don't remind me." He said pitifully, everyone looked at him confused and interested, "My mother wanted to ... Talk to me." He explained. Mal's smirk widened and she and Jay burst out laughing. Ben set his head in his arms on the table when even Evie and Carlos joined in.  


Finally the group calmed down and settled into a loud conversation.  
Suddenly Evie's phone bleeped and she jumped, "Ooh!" She clapped her hands excitedly and pulled out her smartphone in her bejewelled blue case. Everyone watched as she tapped the screen violently, her perfectly painted nails jabbing the glass as she frowned.  


Mal leant over and read the screen over the other girls shoulder and frowned too, a deeper one than Evie. The boys all shared a confused glance. "What's wrong?" Carlos asked curiously.  


Evie suddenly flipped her cover shut and popped the phone in her hand made bag. "It's nothing." She assured them with a too high cheery voice. Mal frowned at her but nodded in agreement, "Just something stupid we read online." She said, setting her sandwich down and pausing in thought. Carlos furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Ben who shrugged in reply. "Well, whatever." She clapped her hands together, "So how's school for those still in it?" She asked with a gloating tone. Ben and Jay laughed with her and Carlos and Evie groaned. They may be the smartest in the group, but they still hated class.  


Two hours later when the gang began splitting up to go their separate ways for the day Ben took Carlos' hand and pulled him away towards the woods where they first found Dude. He stood in front of his boyfriend, boxing him in against the tree and nudging their noses together. Carlos smiled as he shook his head giving the blond an Eskimo kiss. The two laughed and Ben set a hand on his boyfriend's cheek. "Stop it, I'm trying to be romantic." He playfully scolded, folding the freckled hand Carlos had set on his in his own.  


The two slowly leant into each other, lips almost touching. Ben's phone bleeped. He hung his head, annoyed they hadn't been able to kiss in that moment. Carlos smiled and fell back into the tree, patiently waiting as Ben pulled his phone out of his back pocket and checked it whilst mumbling irritatedly under his breath. 

"What is it?" Carlos asked, upon seeing Ben's frown. When the blond didn't answer he leant forward and when he saw a picture of himself from a cropped photo of he and Ben, smiling and holding hands on the beach the king had brought him to last week, he yanked the phone out of his hands and looked at it properly. _"Is Carlos De Vil the Devil?"_ He read out loud in shock. He looked up at Ben who stared back in a mix of hurt, confusion and pity. _"How can we let our beloved Prince Benjamin be with this villain spawn? Like mother like son. For all we know De Vil has tricked our prince into believing he is his soulmate like his friend Maleficent Jr tricked the prince into dating her, a fact we have proof of. On top of corrupting our prince he has the blood of evil running through his body and will never be a fit ruler for our great Kingdom of Auradon."_ Carlos finished breathlessly, sinking down the tree and taking a seat on the ground.  


"H-hey." Ben whispered, gently sinking down to crouch in front of him. "It's fine, just some crazy purists Carlos. No one even listens to them." He assured his boyfriend who was leaning into his legs that he'd curled up into his chest, staring at his boyfriend wide eyed.  


"It's never been this bad before." Carlos whispered. "I grew up on the island of the lost. I'm used to people saying bad things about me but its never gotten this bad." He admitted. "People think I tricked you!" He cried staring at his wrist and tracing the words on it.  


"No," Ben gently took his wrist and set a kiss on the uncovered words. "This group, they believe the royal family should only marry other good and 'suitable' royals. No one believes what they say, they're the crazy group of traditionalists everyone ignores. No one could hate you if they knew you." He told Carlos, setting more gentle kisses on both his hands and then his nose in reassurance. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Ben slowly stood up, pulling the slightly reassured boy with him, "Are you ok?" He asked in Caelos' ear.  


Carlos nodded, looked at the phone one final time and sucked in some air, puffing up slightly. "Yes." He said firmly, "They're just crazy traditionalists. No one listens to them." He echoed Ben's words from earlier and handed the phone back to his boyfriend. "No one listens to them." He mumbled under his breath to himself as Ben whispered the same thing to him. Suddenly he nudged Carlos' ear with his nose. The younger jumped and let out a laugh, "Dude stop that!" He said, pushing Ben away as he tried to nuzzle closer.  


Ben wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and pulled him into a hug, his chest to Carlos' back. He swayed them as Carlos twisted his head to smile at his boyfriends antics, "You ok?" He asked shyly a few minutes later, setting his cheek on Carlos'.  


Carlos nodded, "Just got a little freaked for a minute." He admitted awkwardly. Ben hugged him tighter.  
"There's nothing wrong with that," he said, "I remember the first time I read a bad article about me. Man I was nearly in tears." He shook his head at the memory.  


Carlos thought for a second before turning his neck to look Ben in the eye as much as he could whilst still being hugged, "What was it for?" He asked curiously.  
"Apparently it's uncouth of me to not wear a shirt when it's 40 degrees outside and I'm doing tourney training." He remarked with a small smile.  
Carlos bit back a smile, "Really?" He asked humour dripping in his voice. Ben nodded solemnly. Carlos burst out laughing with tinted cheeks and Ben joined him.  


"Now come on." Ben said, stepping back from his boyfriend and taking a hand instead, "Let's go get Dude. He could use a walk." He said, pulling Carlos along with him back to the rooms to fetch their dog.  
\---  


Carlos threw a balled up top across the dorm room to his roommate who caught it as it collided with his muscled torso. "It's so weird to see you packing." Carlos said and he grabbed another top off the floor to throw at Jay, "And is this actually all your stuff?" He asked, inspecting a pair of new trainers he found under the bed, "I don't remember you getting these." He said with a knowing smile, holding them up to inspect them.  


"Shut up." Jay told him jokingly, yanking the shoes from his friend and tossing them over his shoulder into his bag. "You'll miss me next year you dork." He said, throwing an arm over Carlos' shoulder and noogying him affectionately. The two laughed and Carlos struggled trying to escape. When Carlos was finally let go he sighed and sat on Jay's bed, "So you and Mal are moving out?" He said mostly to himself, "I guess you can't stay here forever." He remarked, staring at the pattern of the bedsheets and thinking about his friends who had graduated and we're moving to a nearby apartment building before summer vacation ended a few weeks from then. It was difficult enough losing two of his best friends, even if they were only moving twenty minutes away and would text them all the time, never mind his boyfriend. Now Ben had graduated the King training he so hated would become his full time education and he'd be on his way to becoming the greatest ruler Auradon has ever had.  


Carlos sighed at the thought, remembering the article bad mouthing him. They'd always faced opposition and Carlos would be lying if he had never thought Ben would've been better off with some pretty princess or even the confident and terrifying Mal who would never let those words get to her. "Bro." Jay said, taking a seat beside his friend on his bed, "What's wrong, you're bringing down the whole mood of the room." He joked, nudging Carlos who smiled back at him. "Is it Ben?" The thief asked suddenly, shocking Carlos. He always forgot Jay could be perspective when he wanted to be, when he wasn't being the brash personality everyone knew and loved.  


"Its not Ben." Carlos said uncertainly. "Did you see that bad article yesterday, the one Evie and Mal were probably reading at the table?" He asked. Jay shook his head and furrowed his brow, leaning back onto his headboard while pulling out a phone that was clearly not the one he had been given when they'd arrived in Auradon.  
He frowned as he flicked through the screen. "I don't want to freak you out but - which one?" He asked turning his phone to face Carlos.  


On the search page for news under his name there were at least five new articles criticising him and his relationship with Ben from varying sources. He knew they all weren't from crazy purist groups and felt himself deflate. _"Our Prince being led like a lamb to the slaughter."_ He read a title out disbelievingly, " _What direction is our beloved country heading?"_ With a picture of he and Ben at the last ball they'd attended and an old drawing of his mother below. He felt his voice get higher as he curled tighter in on himself as he read, _"Will we allow the spawn of a villain on the throne!"_ He exclaimed dropping the phone on the bed as Jay looked increasingly sorry for him. Carlos almost missed the days he wouldn't have cared if Carlos was upset.  
"Dont worry bro," Jay heavily slapped Carlos' shoulder, "It'll be alright." He tried to be comforting.  


Carlos held back a scoff, "Yeah that's what Ben said." He mumbled, biting his lip. He suddenly released himself from his curled up ball and flopped onto the bed to stare at the ceiling.  


Jay set a hand on his thigh, another comforting gesture that still slightly threw off Carlos a year after they'd all changed for the better in Auradon. "Well-" he paused as if it physically hurt him to form the words, "Ben is right." Carlos smiled slightly at Jay having to admit one of his friends was as good as him.  


Carlos nodded at his friend even though the words of the media were still resting heavy on his mind, Jay shook his thigh for a second in solidarity before returning to his packing. "Thanks Jay."  
\---  


"Evie!" Ben called, bouncing across the quad in the school to catch up the the blue haired 'princess' with a wave. She turned around, holding her prettily decorated fashion file to her chest and a smile on her face.  
"Hello Ben." She greeted cheerily, "How are you?" She asked pleasantly, taking a second to hold up five fingers to Doug across the quad asking him to wait.  


Ben watched the two and turned back to Evie after a quick wave to the band member, "Sorry this'll only take a minute," he apologised hurriedly, "I just wanted to ask if you could design Carlos and I outfits for a ball my parents are throwing?" He asked, fiddling with his hands.  


Evie smiled brightly and whacked open her file and took a pen out from somewhere in her cape, "The usual?" She asked, already scribbling ideas down and marking it as urgent.  


Ben titled his head awkwardly, "Actually..." He said, making Evie pause and stare at him confused. "I was wondering if instead of black, white and red for Carlos you could do something..." He trailed off, looking at his feet with a small blush. Evie strained to hear him, "Blue and Gold?" He asked quickly looking back at her.  
Evie blinked once, and then again. Then she narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Only the royal family are allowed to wear that combination at a ball... Wait! Are you proposing because Carlos is a smart guy he needs to finish school before he gets married." She asked.  


Ben blushed and shook his head, "No I'm not-" he lowered his voice to a whisper, "proposing." He cleared his throat and smiled awkwardly at a nearby student who was also staying for summer in school, "It's just there's been a lot about him in the news recently and I want to show everyone that he's a part of my life now... And I love him." He explained, Evie's glare softened as he talked, frown becoming a wide grin by the end.  


She squeaked excitedly, "Thank god you're doing something because I was so close to getting Mal to curse them." She said in a cheery voice that made the words seem more threatening. She wrote down Ben's order. "Got it." She nodded, "I'll make Carlos and outfit so good and royal people will be begging him to be their king." She smirked determinedly. Ben smiled back awkwardly, "I'll get it done asap. Toodels." She snapped her file closed and with a wave and a wink she ran off to her boyfriend and left Ben thinking how glad he was she hadn't decided to stay evil, Auradon wouldn't be able to defend itself.  


"Hey there stranger." Mal greeted as Ben walked out of the quad and into the lunch area. She slid into step next to him and they shared a smile. "Where have you been that's got you thinking so hard? Careful you don't hurt yourself." She joked, Ben laughed with her.  


He shook his head, "I just saw Evie." As if that explained it and Mal nodded as if she understood. She sat down as she approached a picnic bench, Ben joined her on the opposite side so they could lean into each other and talk privately. "Carlos talked to Evie and I earlier." She said out of the blue, eyes focused on Ben's face who stared back, confused. He was pretty sure Carlos talked to the girls quite often, they were his friends after all. "He mentioned the articles that have been popping up recently, he's starting to doubt himself Ben" she told the king seriously.  


"But those articles are just trash!" Be exclaimed, perhaps a bit too loudly he noticed when the others enjoying the sun turned to look at him. "He doesn't have anything to worry about, the important people all love him." Ben explained, thinking of his friends, his parents and himself.  


Mal looked at him blankly, "Carlos has been accepted instantly by two people Ben." She began, she held up two fingers, "Evie and you." She lowered them again expression as if explaining herself to a child, she may as well have been given Ben's confused stare. She sighed, "Carlos needs to be accepted by people. He's a people person but from birth he's been ignored or labelled as an idiot or a villain because of his mother... And I can't say Jay and I were never involved. Seeing the public act like this about him is really bothering him Ben and I'm worried that he'll start agreeing with them if it continues."  


Ben lowered his gaze to his hands and thought about the situation seriously as Mal stared on wisely, he didn't know how to make Carlos see it didn't matter what some random people thought of him when they were soul mates. Mal patted his hair twice before taking out her book to do her reading while Ben thought. He sighed and lowered his head into his hands and hoped the outfit Evie was making showed Carlos he was valued and shut those idiot press up for once.  
\---  


Ben and Carlos had been playing video games for at least and hour when Carlos' character was somehow killed suddenly and loudly. Ben jumped as the 'loser' screen appeared. He snuck a concerned glance at Carlos who seemed to have stopped trying completely and was staring at the wall below the TV instead. "You've been pretty quiet today, you ok?" Ben asked setting his controllers down. When Carlos didn't answer he reached out and pulled the pipes from his boyfriends hands. Carlos' eyes snapped up to meet Ben's who smiled back kindly.  


Carlos nodded and smiled but Ben couldn't help but feel it was fake. "I'm fine, just nervous about the ball I guess." He trailed off quietly, biting his lip then his eyes widened and he looked at Ben, "I didn't get an outfit. Ben, they're going to think I forgot. Which I did." He panicked, his arms flailing wildly as he talked.  


Ben smiled and grabbed the waving arms and gently pushed them down to calm the younger. He caught Carlos' line of sight and smiled fondly, "Don't worry about it. I asked Evie to make you something new." He assured Carlos, a little bit nervous at how he'd react to the outfit. Carlos smiled genuinely and let out a breath of relief. Ben chuckled and pulled Carlos into a bear hug which he carefully returned. There was a brief knock on the door as Evie walked in, white outfit bag covering her view of the room, "It's me, don't be naked!" She called as she made her way to the table to set the outfit down. Ben squeezed Carlos once more and set a quick kiss to his boyfriends head before detaching himself and guiding the white haired boy over to the table Evie was at.  


She smiled widely at her friends before patting the bag. "I hope you know I got no sleep the past few nights and dark eye bags do not suit me. Luckily I know how to whip up a few remedies for that." She told the boys proudly. Carlos smiled at her but his gaze barely left the White bag, clearly interested in the unseen outfit his boyfriend had had made especially for him. "Ok, are you ready?" She asked, holding the bag up, zip facing her and slowly undoing it for dramatic effect. She looked purposefully at both Ben and Carlos. Ben squeezed his boyfriends hand and took a steadying breath.  


Evie tore the bag off the hanger and revealed her blue and gold masterpiece. Like Ben's formal wear it was a blue blazer and trouser combo with a lapel folded over one half; however the collar and trimmings on the jacket were gold and the lower sleeve had an intricate gold design that must've taken Evie hours to sew.  


Ben couldn't hold back the smile on his face and next to him Carlos stiffened and his mouth fell open. "Its blue and gold." He said simply, feeling like an idiot pointing out the obvious. Evie held it out further as if urging Carlos to take it.  
"We've been dating for a year now, I thought it was a good time." Ben explained. He stared at Carlos who looked back blankly, his smile dropped, "Do - do you not like it?" He asked unsurely.  


Carlos took a few seconds to reply, it wasn't a verbal answer either. He released Ben's hand and took a step closer to Evie who was looking back and forth between them. He slowly brushed his hands softly over the smooth and delicate material that must've cost more than the last few suits he'd been made before.  
He looked up at Ben and smiled. Ben felt a weight lift from his shoulders. "It's beautiful." He complimented Evie, taking it from her.  


She scoffed and folded her arms, "Of course it is Carlos. I made it. One look at you in this baby and Auradon will be grovelling at your feet to take the throne as soon as possible." She boasted proudly. Carlos stared at her then shook his head fondly looking back to the designs he was tracing. "At first I wasn't sure if blue and gold would be your colours but I shifted the shades a few notches to better compliment your palette so now you should look absolutely incredible," she explained, then smiled in a pretend flirty way, "Of course it's not hard when the model is as attractive as you." She nudged him playfully and Carlos laughed back, a tenseness leaving his body. Ben smiled at the two, happy he had such good friends.  


Evie turned and looked at the clock then clapped her hands together, "One hour to go! Ben, go get changed, look good." She ordered, ushering him out of the room excitedly. Ben laughed and turned his neck to smile back at Carlos who was waving and grinning after him in parting. Then the door was shut on him. He heard Evie telling Carlos to go try the outfit on quickly and running around the room. He shook his head with a smile and headed off to his castle to change into his usual attire and check the preparations were running smoothly with his mother.  
\---  


Ben straightened his suit and golden yellow sash he'd received for his one year anniversary as king and took a deep breath. He was stood beside his parents on the deep red carpet at the front of the room in front of their individual thrones just before the guests started arriving. "Mum, Dad." He started.  


His mother looked up to him in confusion and his father halted in his conversation with Cogsworth, sending the servant on his way to give his full attention to Ben. "What is it Ben?" Belle asked, genuinely concerned in case it was something bad. His parents always assumed the worst when he told them things right before public events so they couldn't yell at him for hours. "I gave Carlos the right to wear Blue and Gold." He blurted quickly, unsure why he was so nervous. Carlos was his boyfriend, his soulmate, of almost one year and his parents thought he was adorable; but he still had thought of every worst situation - from a fight to disowning him.  


Belle and Adam shared a look, his father with a raised eyebrow. "Any special occasion?" His mother asked 'subtly', her too high voice implying her true question.  
"Im not proposing." Ben told them calmly, looking both his mother and father confidently in the eyes for a few seconds each to show how determined he was in his choice for Carlos to wear the royal colours.  


At his words his parents relaxed, "Is this because of those articles we've been seeing lately?" His dad asked curiously. Ben took a second to ponder how his dad had seen those articles; or how his mother had seen the one when she'd tried to talk to him a week ago. At Ben's astounded look Adam laughed loudly and folded his arms, "What? I'm not allowed to be subscribed to my sons newsfeed? Like you aren't subscribed to Carlos'" he replied knowingly and without embarrassment. Ben blushed, his father was right with that point. "It is... But it's also because I feel like he's the one who'll be wearing those colours forever. So I want to make that known." He explained, wringing his hands together.  


His mother set her delicate hand on his shoulder. He glanced down to her and she gave him a soft smile. "We're happy for you." She said knowingly. Ben was about to reply when the doors at the other end of the room burst open and the trumpets sounded signalling arrival of guests.  
\---  


The photographers and paparazzi stood by the door on one side, with a tall plain screen in the other side so the royalty and wealthy could be photographed on their way into the ball. Ben had greeted so many princesses and ladies and the occasional prince all batting their eyelashes at him (despite his long term and very public relationship with his boyfriend) he didn't know what to do with himself. He kept looking over the the doors every few seconds even the waiters were picking up on it. "Waiting for someone your majesty?" Cogsworth jr asked respectfully, holding a tray in one hand and brushing back his brown hair with the other. He had been in their service since he was born four years before Ben had been.  


Ben barley caught his words and smiled quickly at him, "Just-" his voice was cut off by a trumpet serenade which caused the entire room to look towards the door where Carlos stood, in blue and gold, looking breathtaking, with Mal, Evie and Jay a step behind.  


Ben felt the entire room freeze at seeing him both look so good, and look so good in royal colours. He felt his parents set an hand on each arm, "Oh honey, he's beautiful." His mother complimented. Ben nodded absently and made his way through the staring room to the embarrassed looking Carlos who was being nudged forward by his friends behind him.  


They met just as the group arrived at the photography area. Ben smiled lovingly at his boyfriend and took his hands. He set a kiss to both and felt the cameras wildly clicking at them, noting in the back of his mind the group had slyly slipped past them to avoid their photographs. "You look amazing." He greeted setting his forehead to Carlos' his breath against his red cheek.  


"So do you." Carlos replied shakily. Glancing down at Ben's and his own similar sleeves, "This is so unreal." he explained and Ben nodded in understanding.  
"Can we get a photo of you two!" The familiar voice of Doc, the photographer for S.W News, yelled out at the two, breaking them out of their own little world and back to reality. Carlos and Ben blushed but separated, instead standing side by side, pressed closely together, shoulder to thigh with their hands intertwined. They had experienced the paparazzi at Balls and Events many times before in the past year. The trick was to look both happy, smart, confident and meaningful if you could manage. That way it was harder to write a bad article about you; Ben learnt that trick when he was seven.  


The two spent at least ten minutes getting bombarded with flashes and yells of 'look this way' until Belle and Beast saved them from the garage by stepping in. "Well that was a fun way to start the evening." Ben joked, hand on the small of Carlos' back, guiding him across the room to kindly greet all the important people as any royal should do before leading him to the thrones at the front of the room. "How are you feeling?" He asked genuinely.  


Carlos smiled widely at his concern and squeezed his hand, "I feel pretty invincible." He laughed stroking his blazer with his free hand, smiling at Aurora, Phillip and their younger children, the twins Penelope and Peter, as they passed.  
"You look it." Ben complimented, pulling Carlos to him, noses touching with soft smiles on their faces. "So you'll wear this to out next event?" He asked shyly, bumping Carlos' nose with his own. Carlos nodded his head softly, "And for the rest after?" Ben asked, moving closer, lips almost touching.  


Carlos let out a breathy laugh, "Are you proposing to me Ben?" He joked, watching Ben's cheeks redden.  
"Maybe in five years." Ben replied happily. He nudged Carlos' nose with his own once more, the smaller adjusting his head so Ben had easy access to his lips. Ben bent down slightly, held his hand on his jaw and pressed his own mouth gently against Carlos'. He felt him smile as they moved their lips together and parted after a few seconds.  
"Ill hold you to that." Carlos whispered into Ben's lips before pressing another quick peck on them.  


Ben moved his hand from Carlos' jaw, stroking his thumb across his cheek, feeling as if he were on cloud 9. "I love you so much." He told Carlos meaningfully before lowering his face for the usual kiss in response.  
Carlos set his head on Ben's chest and curled his hands around the lapels of his blazer, he took a shaky breath, "I love you too." He admitted shyly, hiding his face from the public by turning slightly towards the thrones.  


Ben took a second to process his response as Carlos calmed himself, then he laughed happily, taking a step back; hands still on Carlos' shoulders and pressing a kiss on his forehead. "I've been waiting for those words." He admitted with a smile.  


"This is very sweet but Benny-boo here is needed for a family photo." Mal interrupted with a smirk, pointing towards his parents by the door who were smiling knowingly across the room, "And I'm a little worried if no one stepped in now this wouldn't be a child friendly party anymore." She joked nudging Carlos who blushed and rolled his eyes at her.  


Ben smiled apologetically at Carlos and assured him he'd be back as soon as he could escape. As he crossed the room he looked back to see Carlos in the royal colours smiling at him from the red carpet and thrones where he looked so at home. He turned away with a wide grin. 

Only 5 years.


End file.
